Of Love and Loss
by Shadow131
Summary: (Sword of Mana Fic)(Dark LordHeroine pairings) When the heroine becomes the captive of Dark Lord, he's determined to win her over and heal her wounds, but he finds that he's not just healing the physical ones, but the emotional ones as well.
1. The Great Awakening

**Of Love and Loss: Chapter One: The Great Awakening **

A.N.: Okay, I guess you can say I can't truly be called a fan since the only game of this I've ever played is Sword of Mana, but I still love it, and I think that deserves some credit. Also, since this takes place originally in the final fight scene with Dark Lord, I'm forced to do some editing. In my opinion, it makes absolutely no sense for Isabella to be there, because we've already been told that she's in love with Count Lee, at least, that's the impression I got, so why is she hanging around there (other than the fact her bloodline seeks out strong leaders, and she's a hopeless flirt) when she could be with Lee? If you think up any good reasons, let me know. Actually, don't, because I'll just ignore you, since it's my fic and nobody else's!!! Gr....Also, as for Goremand....Well, I really don't care too much about him. He can go do whatever it is he wants to do. And lastly, to end this hell I have trapped you in, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot fic, but it grew and developed in my brain, and now you must suffer! MUAHAHAH!.....er....Anywho......Oh yeah! And before I forget, in this fic, the heroine's name is Kana, and the hero's name is Rex....That way I don't just have to call them hero and heroine through the entire piece.....Oh yeah, and as a warning, the beginning sucks, so, yeah....... Also, be fore warned, this is some of the fluffiest crap I've ever forced myself to write.

Stroud, or how as we better know him, Dark Lord, quickly shut the door to the bedroom the Mana girl rested in, just barely in time to miss a flying book aimed for his head. He opened the door a tiny crack and quickly shut it again when another book smacked against the door.

"GET OUT DARK LORD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He opened the door a tad bit once more.

"Now that's not nice to say to the person who's keeping you alive."

Thwack! She was in too much rage to really aim well, and for that, Dark Lord was grateful. He pressed a careful ear to the door, trying to hear if she still posed any threat. Nothing. He opened the door all the way to find her face pressed against a pillow as she sobbed. Well, she seemed harmless anyway. He walked into the room and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, she did not pull away, but instead, wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

...

Kana's serious injuries, and subsequently, her capture, were the end result of a very long and now fruitless battle, which was originally against Dark Lord. She, one of the last of Mana, had begun the long journey shortly after sir Bogard had taught her magic and set her loose on her journey. It was to continue when she met Rex, a former gladiator slave, and now her sworn protector. On and on it had gone, until, in the Air Ship, she had learned that Dark Lord might not be her enemy after all, and that his past hurt just as much as hers. It was to end in a frightening conclusion when Kana and Rex were to face Dark Lord for the last time.

A battle to the death.

And to the death it would be. Neither side would relent, until Kana was forced to watch in horrendous agony as Rex was cut down before her eyes. She, tossed to the side with a broken leg, used every spirit she could use in his defense, but it was to prove fruitless. The magic was weakening her from her supreme loss of blood, and she was drifting in a state of bare consciousness. She cried out his name once, before blacking out.

When she awakened, she found herself in a gloriously decorated bedroom where Marely herself attended her, and Dark Lord would occasionally checked up on her, try to reason with her, possibly striking a deal. As fate would have it, Marely was struck down with a small flu, and would be out for two weeks or so, and so it was he alone that cared for her.

"Why bother keeping me alive? Why not just kill me," she'd spit at him angrily. He would get up from his chair, walk around for a moment, and then look her strait in the eye.

"You don't deserve to die. You could be useful to me, and it wouldn't be right to kill you."

And each time she'd ask him the same question: "Where's sir Bogard and Cibba?"

And each time he'd answer truthfully. "I don't know."

Until this day, when she finally snapped from the pressure and sorrow.

"I hate you, I hate you...." she said between sobs.

He curled his arms around her, gently rocking back and forth on his heels, sitting down on the edge of the bed so that she, too, rested on it, and her head was pressed consolingly on his shoulder.

"Hush, hush...I know...I'd hate me too."

The sobs became a few sniffles here and there, until she finally stopped all together, and pulled away slightly, looking up at him through her light, golden brown eyes.

It was one of those moments.

And she knew it.

And he knew it.

They both abruptly pulled away from each other, Stroud standing up, Kana pressing herself against the wall the bed rested next to. And that was that.

"I....apologize," he said quickly before walking out of the room, leaving Kana alone in her misery.

...

A few soldiers scowled darkly as Stroud strode to the Mana girl's room, carrying her dinner and healing herbs that doctors had prescribed her. Why should the heretic girl be treated with such special care? She had defied the Realm. For this, she deserved punishment. But none dared disobey Dark Lord.

SLAM!

....Except Julius....

The slam had come from his own room as he marched purposely toward Stroud, putting an arm in front of the door and barring the way in as he leaned against the door frame.

"You shouldn't make her quite so comfortable," he said darkly. Stroud scowled at him.

"This is my affair. We aren't going to win loyalties by locking her in a dungeon."

"It's one of the more persuasive methods, and I know others," he responded, now leaning his back against the door itself and crossing his arms, pouting.

"Which is precisely why you aren't taking care of her. And until Marely is well, things will continue to go as I direct them. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord," he grumbled.

"Now step aside," he coaxed, as though talking to a child and asking for some sort of sharp object they shouldn't have. Julius clearly didn't appreciate it, but walked off in a huff anyway.

On the other side of the door, Kana quickly backed away and sat down on the bed, so as not to be caught eaves dropping. The door opened and revealed Stroud, who smiled rather pleasantly to see her up and about.

"How's your leg?" he inquired brightly, making Kana slightly wary of him.

"It hurts, but I can move around."

"Better not then," he said wisely, setting the tray down on the table. Kana sighed and groaned.

"But I'm so tired of staying inside all the time! You treat me like guest and then like a prisoner! Which am I?"

"At the moment, both and neither. Once your leg is healed, you can go anyplace you like in Granz Castle, but I can't have you running away. According to healers, your leg should be sturdy enough for some physical activity soon, but until then you are to stay put. And if you're in here, I know where you are, and that you are safe."

"What do you care if I'm safe or not? The only thing you and Julius want is Mana Power," she spat angrily, turning away her head.

He pulled up a chair next to her, and looked at her, even though she would not look at him. "I do not want Mana Power. I've kept myself from relying on Mana Power this long, I'm not starting now. Also, I am half human, you know. I still have a heart. I care if you are safe," he said. It was almost tenderly, and he nearly held up a trembling hand to her cheek, but quickly restrained himself. The action did not go unnoticed by Kana, however, and she turned her head to face him, cocking her head slightly, the golden brown locks waving as she did so.

"What a puzzle you are," she admitted. "You burned my village, and I knew I hated you. Then, on your airship, you weren't horrible at all. But then...you killed Rex, and...well....But here you are now, taking care of me, without any threats or dangers. What am I to think?"

"That I can be your friend and ally," he said hopefully. "In any case, I've brought you your medication. Now don't give me that look," he said as Kana wrinkled her nose distastefully. "I know it tastes bitter, but it will help you get well. Just chew while you eat your dinner," he said, now handing her the tray. She timidly began to eat while he waited patiently for her to finish.

When she was done, he stood and paced about the room. "I don't suppose you would say yes if I were to ask you to join my forces?" he asked hopefully.

"Do I have anything to say to you?" she snapped.

"I thought not," he sighed, dejectedly.

"As long as you rule the world with an iron fist and send out Heretic Hunters, I will never be with you," she added.

"I can stop the Heretic Hunters, if that's what you like!" he said, happy for a small break.

"And?"

"And what?" he snapped.

"Will you show a little mercy to people?" He ran a hand through his green blue hair, sighing angrily. Who was she to boss him around so?

"I'm not exactly great at this sort of thing you know!" he spat.

"I'll help you," she said kindly, barely above a whisper.

"You? You will help me lead a nation? Wouldn't that go against your beloved dead?" he said bitterly.

"I think they'd appreciate it. Fighting had done us little good, peace and acceptance might do a bit better," she encouraged. He turned his head to look at her and took her all in. She was serious.

"Do you really mean that?"

She nodded.

"It's a deal!" he shouted, knocking over the chair to get to her, then stopped himself when he realized he might be about to kiss her. Why, how, did she affect him like no one else? What sort of mysteries lay within the Mana Girl that he had yet to uncover? But Stroud dare not even attempt to uncover such mysteries. It was, at the moment, good enough that the Mana Girl spoke to him. The use of spirit magic and Mana Power might help the fledgling nation yet.

...

Stroud quietly opened the door that night, to peer in at Kana, but was startled to see her lamp on. She looked up from her book.

"Oh, hello. I can't sleep," she admitted, slightly surprised to see him.

"I just wanted to check up on you...." He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you always do that?" she probed.

"When I can't sleep, yes."

"So you just come in here and watch me sleep?"

"Basically."

"Well, as you can see, it will do you little good tonight."

He bowed. "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I will go now," he said as he left. But still into the late hours of the night, sleep would not come to Dark Lord, and he paced about his room. He decided to check in on Kana again, for watching her brought him peace, and helped him sleep. He tiptoed quietly into the room, relived to see the light off, and the girl asleep.

But it was a restless sleep that plagued her, and she tossed and turned as inner demons gave chase to her in her nightmares. Stroud quietly drew up a chair and sat down, watching her. He almost touched her to end her nightmare, but refrained from it. He continued to watch her for quite some time when he was startled by her soft cry.

"No! Please! Don't hurt him! Rex, no! You've got to stop! Please!"

He cursed bitterly under his breath. So, she still dreamt of that gladiator slave, did she? He was surprised at how much the knowledge hurt him.

"Stroud, look out!" That caught his attention. She...she was dreaming of him, too? Not in hate or anger, but she was actually worrying for him. This time, he could not resist but to instinctively draw her into his arms and whisper hush, all is well. This, however, woke her up, and her brown eyes, slightly tear rimmed, starred into his gray ones. And for a moment, they were one. She drew back slightly in surprise when her tongue ran over rather large canine teeth.

"I'm half Mavole, remember?" he encouraged to keep her from becoming frightened.

"Oh," she said, pushing away a stray lock of his long hair. "Isn't love between humans and Mavoles forbidden?"

He grinned slyly. "Yes, but I'm also half human."

Only this time, they did not draw away from each other. This time, they shared in one long kiss of understanding. There was no need to relate the dream to him, he would already know it. There was no need to ask what he was doing here at this hour, she had already welcomed him.

He held onto her tightly and the kiss did not end. He gently replaced her on the bed, but this time, he joined her. She cried out in surprise at this, but did not attempt to stop him as his lips found their way to her neck. So perfect, she was. How wonderfully she fit into his arms. How wonderful it was to be with her. Holding her closely, he drew the covers over the pair, and his hands began to fumble with her clothes.

"Stroud, wait! Stop!" He did not listen. This was right, they both knew it. She continued to cry out as he ripped the shirt from off of her head.

"I've never done this before!"

That stopped him. Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! She'd probably be one of those girls who always waited until marriage, and whilst he loved her, neither certain what morning would bring. He didn't want a clinging vine. If that's the way she'd be afterwards, then he might as well forget it.

He pulled away from her slightly, just enough so that their eyes met. "Would you like me to stop? I...I don't want to hurt you." After a moment' hesitation, she shook her head no, he smiled, and continued his worshiping of her.

"I love you," he added tenderly.

"And I you," she reassured him. The time flew from them, and they were consciously aware of only each other and the ancient instinct that rules all creation. Good Goddess, how had Rex kept himself away from her? She was so appealing, so wonderful. How he loved her. He would never let her out of his sight again.

Finally it came down to one last thing. Connecting with her. She cried out in pain when it began and he kissed her reassuringly and whimpered how much he loved her and was sorry to have to hurt her.

"It's alright!" she said, petting his hair, for it was he who needed reassuring. "Keep going, and the pain will take care of itself." And so it did, and they were as one person, knowing nothing but each other, and the love they expressed.

...

They agreed, in the wee hours of the morning, that it would be best for the rest of Granz Realm (with the exception of Marely, who was going to be told right away,) did not know about that night, though they hated to hide their love.

So, early in the morning, Stroud stole back to his room, climbing into his own, lonely bed, and tried to sleep, but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts only for Kana. For her, it went much the same way.

And so, the day went much like the same as before. Stroud brought her breakfast, and then left off to attend to the business of the kingdom, returning to share lunch with her in her room, leaving to practice swordsmanship, and coming back with her dinner. Waiting for her to finish eating, he sat upon a chair, and gazed lovingly at her. When she had finished her meal, he smiled and requested that she come sit on his lap. She, somewhat unwillingly, obeyed.

He tenderly placed her head under his chin and chuckled as she wiggled about. She had adored last night, but had no intention of letting Stroud do whatever he liked whenever he liked.

"Stop wiggling so Kana, it will do you no good."

"Don't get so over protective."

"You are mine to protect."

She looked up and glared at him. "And what now, am I to be your private whore?"

He gave her a measuring look, and a soft smile. "Say you'll marry me, and you'll never be anyone's whore."

God, that was fluffy crap..... I apologize for the extreme fluff in that. And more is yet to come!


	2. Chapel Bells and Rumors

**Of Love and Loss: Chapter Two: Chapel Bells and Rumors**

"I've heard she's actually a princess, which makes sense as to why she'd marry him."

"Yes, but a princess from where?"

"Oh lord, not Mavolia again!"

The Brown Dragon Tavern was the best place to gossip as much as you liked, and tonight it was frequented by Mr. Tony – the town merchant - Mr. Andrew – the Inn Keeper – and the dwarf Doffer – a local blacksmith.

The first statement had been made by Mr. Andrew, the second by Doffer, and the third by Mr. Tony. It was at that time that Mr. Folks, the owner of The Brown Dragon, sat down with them, his own mug of beer in his hands.

"You're all idiots, and you're all wrong," he replied, taking a deep drink of the amber liquid. "She ain't no princess."

"Is she a Mavole, though?" asked a worried Mr. Tony.

"No, of course not!" said Mr. Andrew. "Just look at her; She looks completely normal. Not a drop of that terrible blood in her. Unlike that husband of hers....."

"Now, we mustn't blame Dark Lord for his ancestry," said Doffer gruffly, taking a long swig of ale. "He can't help being half Mavole any more than I can help being all dwarf. Or you all human, Mr. Folks," he grunted, nodding respectfully.

Mr. Folks agreed and nodded his head, but then leaned in to share some juicy tidbit. "What I been told is he bewitched her so as he could get his hand on that key to the Sanctuary of Mana."

Mr. Tony heartily disagreed. "Naw, he couldn't use a lick of spirit magic to save his life. Not even that Shade feller. Not like his elder brother....."

"I've heard he lives in Jadd now," said Mr. Andrews.

"Who does?" asked Doffer, having completely forgotten what they had been discussing as he drank his ale.

"They're talking 'bout that Mr. Devius fellow. Now, come on! That's old news! Everyone knows that that Devius man lives in Jadd now! That's not what I'm interested in! Is that what you's interested in, Mr. Tony?"

"No sir, I'm more interested in Dark Lord's new bride."

Mr. Andrew raised his mug in consent. "As are we all."

"Anywho," continued Doffer. "He didn't bewitch her nothing! She married him 'cause he's the most powerful man anywhere and 'cause he's rich."

"Naw, that 'tain't right. You know what I heard from Mr. Lorry down the lane?" Everyone leaned in to catch whatever nonsense that Mr. Lorry had spewed. "I heard that Dark Lord was battling some war wit somebody, and-"

"With who?" interrupted Mr. Tony.

"I don't know! Don't matter none! Anyways, as I was saying-"

But now Mr. Andrew was interested in the subject. "Was it with them Mavoles, Mr. Folks?" he asked.

Now Mr. Folks paused and scratched his head, giving it careful thought. "Nope, nope. T'wasn't them Mavoles. I think it was with some monsters."

"Monsters?" said Doffer gruffly and disbelieving. "Why would the supreme ruler of Granz Realm belittle himself with fighting some monster?"

"It wasn't just some monster!" answered Mr. Folks angrily. "T'was a biggen! One of them big, big ol' fellas they got by the mountains and such. Very big, very dangerous."

"But why was he fighting it?" pressed Mr. Tony.

"Well, he's got to get some practice in, don't he now? And he's much stronger than any of us, so he's got to train on them big monsters. Not one of those bitsy little Rabites they got running around all o'er the place. No sir. He needs to fight the biggest and the baddest monsters around, don't he now?"

"Yes, sir," agreed Mr. Andrews warmly. "Not them little things for Dark Lord."

"Anywho, like I was saying before," continued the owner of The Brown Dragon. "This big ol' monster was posing trouble for some village and none of the Realm Solders could take it out."

Here Doffer whistled. "It was that big, was it Mr. Folks?"

"'Course it was that big! Didn't I say it was that big!" he shouted. "Anyway, no one could kill it. Not nobody. So Dark Lord his self has to come out there and slay it. And after he killed it, he met the daughter of the chief of the village, and she was just the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Knocked him out, she did. And so, as payment for his wasted time, he demanded that the girl come back wit him. And all the villagers say 'No, no, don't take-'..... Now, Tony, what is that girl's name again?"

Mr. Tony scratched his chin and drank his beer, thinking. "It's Kana, Mr. Folks. Lady Kana, it is."

"So they is shouting 'No, no, don't take Lady Kana away!' But Dark Lord don't care. He wants her so he takes her away and marries her."

"Naw, that's all rubbish," said Mr. Andrews. "Girl looks too happy to be somebody that was forced to marry."

"Well maybe she's just a good actress," insisted Doffer.

"Naw," agreed Mr. Folks. "That's what I told Mr. Lorry; that it t'was all rubbish and nonsense and he ought not believe everything he hears."

"Well, I heard that she's the daughter of one of them Gemma Knights," put in Mr. Tony, drinking some more ale.

"No, it's not a Gemma Knight, it's that Mana Goddess is who she's the daughter of."

"Now, Mr. Andrew, you know there's no such thing as that Mana Goddess superstition!" scolded Doffer.

"You're just confused," agreed Mr. Folks. "It's not that she's the daughter of the Mana Goddess. It's that she's a Mana Clan girl."

Mr. Tony scoffed at that. "Dark Lord hates the Mana Clan. What would he be wanting to marry into it for?"

"Well, the Mana Clan's right powerful, isn't it?" asked Mr. Andrews. "Maybe he changed his mind and wants Mana power after all."

"Naw, then he'd be no better than that Vandole cad."

Mr. Folks looked scandalized. "Dark Lord? Like Vandole? Never!"

They all agreed to that.

"Here's to Dark Lord and his new wife!" toasted Mr. Tony.

"To Dark Lord!" the party shouted.

"And here's to Granz Realm!" agreed Mr. Andrews.

"To Granz Realm!" they shouted once more, the mugs clanging against each other and spilling some of their contents as the men continued to gossip happily and drink their fill.

...

Of course, nothing, save the fact that the girl was human, the daughter of a Gemma Knight and the Mana Goddess, and of the Mana Clan, was true at all about any of the things that Mr. Folks and his guests discussed. But neither Dark Lord, nor the subject they so earnestly discussed – his new wife – were aware of any of this, though doubtless Stroud figured that a chain of gossip would start. Almost no one knew the truth. The only people aware of what really happened behind the "Blessed event," were Marely and Julius; Marely looked on it as a joyous occasion. Julius looked about ready to be sick.

"You can't be serious," he told his superior partner. "The Mana girl? You hate the Mana clan."

"You've said it yourself. Times change, and so have I."

Julius now entered tender ground. "And what about what the Mana Clan did to your mother?" He knew he could cross this boundary because he'd done it countless times before. The two constantly pushed each other around, and it was obvious that Julius wanted Mana power.

Now Stroud's eyes widened, his jaw clenched, and he went absolutely stiff. "Touché, Julius," he answered quietly. "I cannot blame Kana for something she took no part in."

"The Mana Clan abandoned your mother to a cruel and terrible fate, and as soon as you get married to that girl, you'll be married into the Mana Clan; to the very people that destroyed your mother and ruined your family."

"Shut up!" he shouted, looking about ready to toss something at his partner. Julius spoke no more for now. "The bottom line is that I lover her, and-"

"She's bewitched you, Dark Lord, don't you-"

"-And I will be getting married!" he shouted over the red haired man's protests. "Subsequently, and against Kana's will, you might be happy to know, you are invited to the wedding."

Julius crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, scowling. "You've gone soft," he accused.

Stroud took a deep breath and answered "Correct. I've gone soft and happy and I will be getting married to the woman that made it so. I'm going to have heirs. I'm going to have a family. It's not going to break apart like before; I will make sure of that. The Realm had a future, and it will have a long and successful monarchy. I would think you could at least be happy for me. If not happy for me, at least be happy for yourself. After all, Julius, didn't you want to integrate Mana Power into Granz Realm?"

"Not by marrying into it."

"This way costs less lives."

"Lives have always been a sacrifice. They will continue to be a sacrifice. You've always been willing to make that sacrifice, remember? Or does your soft constitution make you forget so easily?"

"Julius," Dark Lord growled.

"Don't you remember, Dark Lord, the day we burned the Mana Clan village? The day we murdered Consul Herman and his wife? The day-"

"Enough!"

"I see. So you had forgotten. Don't think your blushing bride will so easily. After all, that was what she hated you for, isn't it? For killing her mother, for destroying her family-"

"I said enough, Julius!"

"I don't think it is, Dark Lord. I think that you'll find Mana and Granz don't mix well."

"Neither do mortal and Mavole, yet here I am."

Julius stared at him a moment before continuing. "And what exactly can this girl do for Granz Realm."

"She's unmatched in Spirit Magic."

"Correction: I am unmatched in Spirit Magic, that's why you hired me. She is only second place. You have me to work your hocus pocus."

"No offense, but she's better company."

Julius merely laughed. "Allowed."

"Besides, if Granz Realm realizes that someone from the Mana Clan is working with me, it will make Mana followers come out of hiding, and that could be useful. You forget: We are no longer enemies with Mana Power. We simply clear out what lies in the way."

"I have not forgotten."

"Having Mana Power at our disposal would be useful."

Julius' eyes glinted and he leaned forward in his chair. "Then why not just take Mana Power, Dark Lord?"

Stroud set his jaw. "Because I am not another Vandole, and the Realm does not survive by Mana Power, but by it's own hard work. Mana Power will be useful because it will spread good will, which means I don't have to worry about insurrection."

"Then why not just put all insurrection down with Mana Power?"

"I've already told you I'm not going to do that! That will only strike fear!"

"Fear is a useful tool."

"I will not use it!" he shouted, seething. "We have argued long enough, and I will go back to the start: I am getting married in six moths. I'll mail you an invitation. And you had better be there."

...

And Julius had been there. He had felt like gagging, but he'd been there, along with everybody else: Count Lee, Isabella, Marely, everyone. But one thing was certain: More of Dark Lord's allies were there than Kana's. That was because most of her's were either dead or disappeared, not to be traced.

Kana had felt like crying when she reminded herself that Sir Bogard would not be there. He was like a father to her. She'd lived with him and been raised with him since she was eight years old until she was eighteen. She'd spent more of her life with Bogard than with the people of her village that she had loved so much. Kana had not forgotten him, or Willy, Lester, Caseem, Rex.....

Rex. Oh Goddess, help her, but she missed him so badly. There had been a time when she thought she was in love with him, and maybe she had been. Then was what she was doing now right?

"Yes, because I love Stroud. More than anyone I've ever loved before. Even more than Rex. More than anyone," she thought to herself. But she managed to get herself under control before she walked down the isle, and was, of course, a beautiful, breathtaking bride for the handsome, imposing husband that awaited her.

It did not take long, once the ceremony and reception were over for Dark Lord to avert Kana's attention away from her grief and onto more important matters; like being with him.

Even for all the sadness she had felt, Kana felt absolute joy wrapped in her love's embrace, and snuggled close to him all through the night. They had not slept with each other since that first night, so everything about each other was new and exciting again.

"I was surprised Julius came to the wedding," Kana admitted later.

Stroud raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't."

"Are you such good friends with him, then?"

Dark Lord, who had been writing a letter, paused. "I suppose so."

"Why?"

"Because.... Because, I don't know! I never really had much of anyone to talk to after Gurnda left. Then he came and we just sort of.... Clicked. It is like you and Rex. We complimented each other. We work well together."

Kana looked dejected. "I wish you wouldn't talk about Rex. It still hurts to know he isn't coming back."

Stroud put down his quill and swept his wife into his arms, sitting on the bed with her. "No more talk of that. We will change the subject. As your husband, it is my job to make you happy," he said, kissing her along her jaw bone and neck, and she smiled happily. "As ruler of Granz Realm, it is my duty to make sure that my subjects are treated fairly and that they are happy. So, subject, are you happy?"

"Quite," she sighed, laying down against him sleepily, yawning slightly.

"I suppose you are co-ruler of Granz Realm now too."

"That won't make Julius happy."

"Hang Julius, I thought we were off the subject! Let us dwell no more on that."

And they didn't. They dwelled on something else entirely.

...

Stroud picked up the quill that would be used to write on the "Historic Document." It was the document that would ban Heretic Hunters from use inside the Realm. The only reason Stroud hadn't signed it already was because Julius – who was being the witness – put his hand down on the paper and said "Dark Lord, stop, I wish you wouldn't do this."

Sighing gruffly, Stroud leaned back in his chair. "All right, Julius, one last chance. Why shouldn't I get rid of the Heretic Hunters."

Julius hadn't actually thought of a reason. He simply knew that abolishing Heretic Hunters was the first step to his never getting Mana Power and meeting the Goddess. So, he had to make sure the Heretic Hunters stuck around.

"They're good for morale across the Realm," he thought up quickly.

Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. "Okay..... Let's go with that argument. How is terrorizing a nation raising morale?"

"You've trained them to think that the Goddess is evil. They'll become confused if you suddenly change your mind."

Stroud simply watched the red haired man, and said nothing, thinking. "An excellent point," he allowed. "I shall rectify my wrong intentions." Julius looked extremely relieved. "I will lower the Heretic Hunters a little at a time and make long, possibly boring public speeches at the monster arena slowly shifting in to my new intentions. Sound good?"

Julius clenched his teeth. "No."

"But don't you think the nation will not be confused."

"No, they won't be confused, My Lord," he agreed sullenly.

"Good. Then problem solved, right?"

Julius muttered something.

"Beg pardon?"

"Yes, My Lord," he agreed unhappily, and Stroud almost burst out laughing because he saw Julius wince as he made a quick change to the document and signed it.

**To Be Continued.....**


End file.
